


(Podfic of) The Fortress Round My Heart by DrunkTuesdays

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora wants to go on a road trip. “Fuck this place,” she says vehemently. “Fuck this toxic hellhole cesspit.” Derek has nothing left, can’t disagree with her, so they go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) The Fortress Round My Heart by DrunkTuesdays

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the fortress round my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/970787) by [drunktuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays). 



**Length:** 1:01:34

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Fortress%20Round%20my%20Heart%20by%20DrunkTuesdays.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 59.2 MB

**Or stream:**


End file.
